


Fly me to the Moon

by allaboutfandoms_xx



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Frank Sinatra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutfandoms_xx/pseuds/allaboutfandoms_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple fell asleep and dreamed about flying to the moon. - A One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly me to the Moon

It was 1pm human time, Christian was lying in bed awake, the spot where Lissa slept was empty. He could feel her stress out from here, he sighed in disappointment. He was worried about his wife, all the stress from the other royal Moroi who had nothing better to do than complain, the recent strigoi attacks on St Vladimir's, and in six months time they were expecting their first child.

 

He was also worried about the spirit, it pained him that Lissa refused to talk to him about it; for the six years they had been together it was the only subject she didn't talk to him about. Anytime the darkness and spirit became too much he would try and help her only to get brushed off with a smile and "I'm alright".

 

He sighed, and got out of bed and went to the one place he knew she would be, her personal office. Christian hated having it inside the house, he believed that work should stay at work and not at home, that home was a place to relax; Lissa thought otherwise. They argued about it when they first moved in, but she convinced him with a kiss.

 

He opened the door, "Liss" he called out quietly, "Christian?" She started, he walked into the the room and closed the door behind him. "What are you still doing up?" She finished and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"Waiting for my beautiful wife to come to bed" He replied and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. His breath tickled her ear, she shivered. "I have to finish this bill for tomorrow's meeting" she exclaimed, and unwrapped Christians arms from around her and walked back to her desk.

 

"Lissa" Christian groaned, he followed her to her desk; she was about to sit down but her grabbed her and made her sit on the desk. He grabbed her face with hands and kissed her. She broke the kiss, "Seriously Christian, I have to finish this or I will never hear the end of it from Lord Tarus and Drozdov" she exclaimed.

 

Christian remembered after her first big meeting, how stressed she was and how he found her listening to Fly me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra. This had given him and idea. "No you are coming with me" Christian said, he took her hand and she hopped off the desk; he led her down stairs to the lounge room.

 

Lissa complained the whole time.

 

They entered the dark room, Christian lit the various candles and the fireplace with his powers. "What are you doing?" Lissa asked him baffled by his actions.

 

"Just wait, you'll see" he replied and walked over to the record player sitting on a table, he searched the the pile of records they had- Lissa loved records- he smiled when he found the one he was looking for.

 

He placed the record on the turntable and put the needle on it.

 

Fly me to the Moon started playing, Lissa gasped in surprise. "May I have this dance?" He asked her and outstretched his hand, Lissa blushed at the gesture. "You may" she replied, Christian wrapped one hand around her waist and held the her other hand.

 

They swayed around in time to the music, Lissa laughed in joy; forgetting about her work. They danced around to a few more songs, until they had worn themselves out. Christian kissed his wife on the forehead, she sighed in content, "Let's go to bed" he whispered in her ear.

 

Lissa walked to the bottom of the stairs and waited for her husband, he took the needle off of the record and willed the fire to go out. He walked back to his wife and picked her up bridal style, Lissa squealed in surprise; Christian walked up the stairs and to their bedroom.

 

He gently placed her on the bed, and walked around the other side and laid down next to his wife. "I love you" Lissa said to him, Christian rolled over and faced his wife "I love you too" he said and kissed her. He draped his arm over her waist.

  
The couple fell asleep and dreamed about flying to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this work on fanfiction, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! Cheers


End file.
